zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xykeb Zraliv/Archive 2
The things you do not know what are called Things You Would Like Solved Aimless Bickering Invitation Image Upload? Plural word format Hey Userbox Congratulations Vandal Speedy Deletion two questions is there a time limit when fighting 3 Darknuts at the end of minish cap? i dont recall anything happening after a large amount of time. and on a curious note have you ever tried to kill a chu chu using the goron mask? Oni Dark Link vatti does ring a bell twice but its at the entrane to the rooms. as far as i know you can take as much time as you like Oni Dark Link maybe im just that good (ive done the minish cap final boss so many times mainly because its onthe best final fights so far imo). what happens when you do run out of time? my friend has lost my copy of minish cap (thank you very much anthony >:( now ill never get all of those figurenes Oni Dark Link ill have to try that out if i ever get minish cap back. anyway im crowding up your talk page so ill stop asking questions now Oni Dark Link Vandal Thanks Thank you! I'm not very computer savy, just gaming consoles. Thanks, once again! Mrs.MikauShadLink 0:13, 10 March, 2009 Phantom Hourglass Walkthrough Userbox 2 Your Theory Beliefs/Things You Want Solved Answered I looked at your User Page and I think I can contradict a few of the theories you do not believe and answer a few of the things you want solved answered. First off with the whole Link & Zelda romance thing that has a fairly good explanation. We all know that there are different generations of Zelda & Link right? So only a few of them are romantic and others are platonic. For example Oracle games Link & Zelda are almost definitely a couple (she kissed him after he saver her ass from Ganon) whilst TP Link and Zelda? Not so much. In Ocarina of Time they seem to be a bit of a couple (if you look closely at the scene just after the escape from Ganonodorf's Castle it looks as though they're about to smooch before Navi interrupts) whilst Wind Waker Link and Zelda not so much. I have an answer for 3 of the things you want answered. King Bulblin can survive those falls because there's water at the bottom of the chasms. If he falls head-first or feet-first the concrete-like structure of water is not true to an extent (that's why he loses a horn every time he plummets). Tingle's catchphrase was just created to coincide with his annoying nature. As for the Running Man race? I can gurantee you that every single Zelda game has a rip-off side-quest. That one's just easier to find than others. -- 13:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Big Poe=Nice Guy Yeah key words: in general!!!!! The only Zelda-Link pairings I see are AoL, OoT and OoA/OoS. That make you sastisfied!?!?!? Besides King Bulblin probably landed feet-first, broke his legs, got them healed whilst floating on a piece of driftwood, broke his horn whilst trying to find Lord Bullbo then went after Link again. That's the theory that I find plorable. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC)